Main Page
| }}| }} }} Introduction Feature Article of the Week: Week Episode 85 The gargantuan Gintama Encyclopedia (for the anime series only). This anime was introduced in the Jump Festa Anime Tour 2005, after which it debuted on the 「火曜いージャン!!」 kayou i-jan!! segment, a Tuesday 1900~2000 hours time slot together with the 'Bleach' anime series on TV Tokyo channel on 2006-04-04 in Japan. It was subsequently moved to every Thursday 1800 to 1830 hours, outside the 'golden time' hours from October onwards in the same year in Japan. This anime series is mostly based on the manga by 空知 英秋 Sorachi Hideaki, first serialized in Weekly Shounen Jump, interspersed with the occasional episode created by the anime creators themselves, as a result of which some characters are original anime characters not found in the original manga. As of 3rd Quarter 2009, 29 volumes of the manga tankoubon have been published by Jump Comics. The series is helmed by renowned director 高松 信司 Takamatsu Shinji, well-known for directing other comedic anime including 「スクールランブル」 'School Rumble' and 'Kochikame' (full title is 「こちら葛飾区亀有公園前派出所」 kochira katsushikaku kameari kouen mae wa shutsujo). For more info on the manga series, refer to Wikipedia Link. In accordance to the manga's original premise, the series is part-period drama, part-science fiction and 100% comedy, with elements of space monsters and aliens mixed with historical samurai and ninjas. Its episodic nature meant that there is no main plot, but there are a few long chapter that spanned a number of episodes, the longest thus far being the The Blaze of Yoshiwara First Chapter 吉原炎上篇 standing at 8 episodes. Some episodes are made up of 2 different stories, comprising Part A and Part B. Anime Series Synopsis The story centres around ... To all would-be contributors: please click on the '''Discussion' tab in the top right corner for more details if you wish to contribute to this wiki'' This wiki was created on 21 Mar 2009 and work is still in progress. This wiki is best viewed in Firefox browser. Introduction Narration Shimura Shinpachi's 志村新八 introduction narration at the beginning of earlier episodes: 「侍の国」 'Kingdom of Samurai' 僕らの国がそう呼ばれたのは、今は昔の話。 That was what our country was called long ago. 二十年前、突如異世界から舞い降りた天人（あまんと）の台頭により 侍は衰退の一途をたどった。 Twenty years ago, the surge of the Amantos from some strange world who descended suddenly on our skies, led the samurais down the road of decline. かつて侍達が仰ぎ、夢を馳せた青い空には異郷の船が飛び交い Where once, samurais used to look up and dream about foreign spaceships flying back and forth in a blue sky, かつて侍達が肩で風を切り歩いた街には、今は異人がふんぞり返り歩く。 where once, samurais used to swagger down the streets, now it is the foreigners that strode with arrogance. それが僕らの世界。 That is our world. それが僕らの町、江戸である。 That is our town, Edo. Go back to Top of Page Character Profiles Click [[List of Characters|''here]] for a list of characters in the anime. Express links to: Click here for the table showing the ' Sequence of Appearance' for the various characters in the released episodes. Go back to Top of Page Anime Episodes Click 'Episode List' on the left menu for a list of aired episodes categorised by year or any sub-category below. * Episodes Main Page * Year 2009 (Episode 139 ~ ongoing) * Year 2008 (Episode 88 ~ Episode 138) * Year 2007 (Episode 38 ~ Episode 87) * Year 2006 (Episode 1 ~ Episode 37) * Special Episodes Go back to Top of Page Locations & Settings Click [[Locations & Settings| 'here]] for an overview of the locations and settings which form the backdrop in this series. OST OP & ED Click [[OST OP & ED| ''here'']] for the OST (orignal sound track) and OP (opening themes) and ED (ending themes). Merchandise Click [[Merchandise| ''here'']] for an overview of merchandise related to this series. Trivia ''Did you know?'' Which episode has the most number of voice-over actors? Which episode has the most number of spoofs/external references? How many human and/or Amanto heads has Sadaharu bitten? Click [[Trivia| ''here''''']] for more trivia Go back to Top of Page External Links # TV Tokyo's Gintama Website # J-gintama.com Website # Sunrise Website # Manga publication update # Aniplex Website # 銀魂_(アニメ) Wikipedia Link Go back to Top of Page ---- zh:首页 __FORCETOC__ __INDEX__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Content Category:Gintama Category:銀魂 Category:Silver Soul Category:Anime Category:TV